Nieoczekiwany gość
by alicemau
Summary: Lestrade przynosi z miejsca zbrodni nietypową rzecz. Tłumaczenie.


**Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki:**

_The Case of the Unexpected Guest_

( archiveofourown org / works / 174942 )

**thirdbird**

Beta: myszyna

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

_Jednoczęściowy case-fic oraz absolutnie niepoprawny ptaszkowy fluff. Smacznego :)_

* * *

– _Co to jest?_ – spytał ostro Sherlock, patrząc spode łba na kupkę zielonkawo-szarego puchu, którą Lestrade wyjął z tekturowego pudełka. – Kurz spod szafy? Jakiś dowód w sprawie, materiał wyskrobany z kieszeni ofiary?

– Nie bądź śmieszny. – Lestrade zwinął dłoń, obejmując umieszczony w niej obiekt nieco bardziej troskliwie, po czym szturchnął go lekko palcem. Rzecz otworzyła parę paciorkowatych czarnych oczek i wydała z siebie drżące_ ćwir_. – To ptaszek. Mały i słodki. Rodzina ofiary musi po niego przylecieć zza oceanu, więc wpadło mi do głowy, że może wy byście się nim zajęli przez parę dni? To tylko pisklę, wymaga więcej uwagi, niż mogę mu teraz poświęcić. No dalej, będę ci winny przysługę.

– Trzydziestą dziewiątą – burknął Sherlock, ale nie powiedział wyraźnego _Nie_, co – jak zdecydował Lestrade – było wystarczająco zachęcające.

– Pisklęta potrzebują sporo troski, prawda? – odezwał się John, zerkając przez ramię Lestrade'a na wyraźnie poirytowaną kuleczkę. – I nie powinno mieć, no wiesz, jakiejś specjalnej klatki?

– Nie więcej, niż Sherlock poświęca swoim eksperymentom. I nie potrafi jeszcze latać, więc na razie można je trzymać w pudełku wyściełanym ręcznikiem. Trzeba je karmić z ręki co kilka godzin, ale to nic trudnego. Moja babcia je kiedyś hodowała.

John nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Tylko parę dni... jesteś pewien? Co to w ogóle za gatunek? – Wyciągnął niepewnie rękę. Ptaszek zaskrzeczał niezadowolony i dziobnął go w czubek palca. – Auć!

– _Agapornis_ – oświadczył Sherlock, zbliżając bok wskazującego palca do puchatej piersi ptaszka. Pisklę weszło niepewnie na podsuniętą żerdź, poprawiło sobie piórka, zachwiało się lekko i najwyraźniej zasnęło. – Ściślej mówiąc, _agapornis roseicollis_, o ile się nie mylę. Papużka nierozłączka. Moja _grand-mère_ też je kiedyś miała – dodał obronnie w stronę dwóch mężczyzn przed sobą, którzy w identycznym wyrazie unieśli w górę brwi. – Bezużyteczne stworzenia. Hałaśliwe. Brudne. Aczkolwiek całkiem niezłe do trenowania sekcji zwłok. – Uniósł ptaszka na poziom oczu i przechylił z namysłem głowę.

– Nie zrobi tego – zapewnił Lestrade'a John. – Nie zrobiłby. To znaczy, cóż. Nie sądzę.

– Nie, dopóki nie zdecyduje się zdechnąć – powiedział beztrosko Sherlock.

– Jeśli rodzina nie zgłosi się po niego do weekendu, odbiorę go osobiście. Jak będzie nieżywy, dostaniesz miesięczny szlaban na sprawy – ostrzegł go Lestrade.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami i wydał z siebie lekceważące prychnięcie, mające oznaczać, że kompletnie nic sobie z tego nie robi. Lestrade zauważył jednak, że detektyw gładzi ptaszka delikatnie bokiem palca, i zdecydował, że może zaryzykować.

* * *

– Papużka nierozłączka – zagaił John, kiedy Lestrade zniknął za drzwiami. – Dziwne. Nie powinno być drugiej? Myślałem, że sprzedają je w parach.

– Niekoniecznie. – Sherlock szperał po kuchennych szafkach, wyciągając z nich ścierki i wyrzucając po kolei na podłogę. Najwyraźniej żadna nie była wystarczająco gruba, lub miękka, lub cokolwiek. – Właściwie, jeśli chcesz mieć własne zwierzątko, lepszym pomysłem jest kupienie jednej. W ten sposób przywiąże się do ciebie, a nie do drugiego ptaka. Ta powinna być dobra. Przytrzymasz przez chwilę? – Wyłowił ptaszka z dna pudełka i wcisnął w dłonie Johna. Watson nie był pewien, kogo bardziej to zaskoczyło: jego czy papużkę.

– Jeśli znowu mnie udziobie, upuszczę ją – ostrzegł Sherlocka. – Jezu, jakie to dziwne. Ma stopy jak jaszczurka. Nie spróbuje przywiązać się _do mnie_, prawda? Na czym to w zasadzie polega? Auć! To _boli_, ty cholerne małe...

– Nie upuszczaj jej! – Sherlock rzucił się ratować sytuację. John dostrzegł z zadowoleniem, że ptak dziabnął również jego, ale detektyw wyglądał, jakby nic go to nie obeszło. Pogładził pisklę pod dziobem i wokół szyi w uspokajającym geście (znacznie mocniej, niż John odważyłby się z takim małym, delikatnym stworzeniem), po czym umieścił je ostrożnie na wyścielonym ścierką dnie.

– Tym razem skaleczyła mnie do krwi – oświadczył John, oglądając swoją dłoń. – _Oraz _narobiła na mnie. Cudownie.

– Cóż, idź i umyj ręce, na miłość boską. Zawsze jesteś taki beznadziejny ze zwierzętami?

– Przepadam za psami. Nigdy nie spotkałem psa, którego bym nie polubił. Koty, koty są fajne. Ptaki jakoś wykraczają poza moje granice pojmowania. Dobra, zostawię was samych, potwórzcie sobie więź.

– Nie trzeba – odparł Sherlock. – Nie potrzebuję zwierzęcia. – Poczekał, aż John zbliży się do schodów, po czym dodał – Mam ciebie.

– Słyszałem to! – zawołał John.

* * *

Lestrade przywykł do tego, że za każdym razem, kiedy pojawia się niespodziewanie na 221B, John Watson wita go przezornie spojrzeniem pod tytułem "_Dobry Boże, przez jakie piekło zostanę przeciągnięty tym razem?_". Kiedy jednak zapukał do drzwi w tamto sobotnie popołudnie, nie spodziewał się zobaczyć na twarzy doktora wyrazu tak kompletnego strapienia.

– Och – powiedział John. – Przypuszczam, że przyszedłeś... ach, no tak, przecież wiedzieliśmy. Rodzina chce odebrać ptaka, więc przyjechałeś po niego?

– Cóż, niezupełnie – odparł Lestrade. – A czemu? Przywiązałeś się do niego? Mogę wejść?

John odsunął się, żeby przepuścić go przez próg.

– Oczywiście. Przepraszam. Nie, szczerze mówiąc nie mogę powiedzieć, że przepadam za ptakami, i w tym wypadku moje odczucia chyba są odwzajemnione. Ale Sherlock jest nim zafascynowany i robi coś w rodzaju prywatnych badań. To zwierzę spadło nam z nieba. Wiesz, jaki jest Sherlock, kiedy nie ma porządnej sprawy przez parę tygodni. Ostatnim razem prawie musiałem się wyprowadzić.

Rozmawiali, wspinając się jednocześnie po schodach do mieszkania. Weszli do środka i Lestrade zbliżył się do biurka, zerkając w postawione na nim pudełko. Ptaszek spał, skulony w kąciku, zdecydowanie większy i bardziej lśniący, niż kiedy inspektor widział go ostatnio.

– Coraz ładniejsze upierzenie – oświadczył Sherlock, wychodząc z kuchni. – Niedługo będzie potrzebowała porządnej klatki. Można też przestać karmić ją z ręki; zacząłem jej dawać proso i owoce. – Przemknął obok Lestrade'a i zanurkował ręką w pudełku, trącając palcem ptaszka, który wydał z siebie zaspane ćwierknięcie, ale skwapliwie wskoczył mu na dłoń.

– To dziewczynka?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

– Strzał w ciemno. Większość _agapornis _jest monomorficznych, jestem przekonany, że o tym wiedziałeś. Nie można określić płci, dopóki nie pojawią się cechy charakterystyczne, co nie nastąpi przynajmniej przez kolejne kilka miesięcy. A zatem. Przyszedłeś, żeby poinformować mnie, że rodzina ofiary jednak nie może odebrać ptaka?

– Ja... cóż, w zasadzie to tak. Nie spytam cię, skąd o tym wiedziałeś, od twoich wyjaśnień boli mnie głowa. Nie, kazali zapakować i przesłać wszystko, czego nie przetrzymujemy w charakterze dowodów, ale ptak musiałby zostać poddany kwarantannie, i nie są zainteresowani zajmowaniem się tym. W zasadzie nie wiedzieli nawet, że ofiara miała zwierzaka. Standardową procedurą byłoby oddanie ptaka do schroniska dla zwierząt, ale...

– Powiedz mi coś na temat morderstwa – przerwał mu nagle Sherlock, rozciągając się na sofie i przekładając ptaszka do drugiej dłoni. Pisklę wspięło się po jego ręce i ułożyło pod brodą. – Jak rozumiem, było włamanie? Jakieś tropy? Aresztowania?

– Główny podejrzany jest w śpiączce. Wygląda na to, że ofiara próbowała z nim walczyć za pomocą jednego z kuchennych noży, prawie załatwiła go na amen. Właściwie nie jesteśmy pewni, czy to nie ona była agresorem, ale w mieszkaniu są widoczne oznaki włamania, co sugeruje, że morderca zaatakował pierwszy. Być może jakiś rozwścieczony były, ale żaden ze znajomych ofiary nie jest w stanie go zidentyfikować, więc bardziej prawdopodobna wersja to nieudana próba kradzieży. Co ciekawe, w mieszkaniu nie było nic cennego, a ofiara nie została wykorzystana seksualnie.

– Narzędziem zbrodni także był nóż – została dźgnięta?

– Czytałeś akta – oskarżył go Lestrade. – Jak się do nich dobrałeś?

– Rani pan moje uczucia, inspektorze. Myślałem, że znamy się lepiej. Kiedy przyniosłeś nam ptaka, na jego piórkach była krew. Dwie różne grupy. Czy ktoś oprócz rodziny był nim zainteresowany?

Lestrade zamrugał.

– Nie, o ile sobie... Czekaj chwilę – uważasz, że morderstwo ma jakiś związek z _ptaszkiem_?

– To niezbyt prawdopodobnie, czyż nie? – odparł Sherlock, podnosząc ptaka ze swojego ramienia i oglądając go w świetle. Papużka wydała z siebie poirytowany pisk i zatrzepotała gwałtownie skrzydełkami, niemal wzbijając się w powietrze. Sherlock złapał ją i usadził sobie wygodnie na ramieniu. – Nie jestem pewien – przyznał. – Pracuję nad pewną teorią, ale potrzebuję większej ilości danych. Przyślij mi teczkę z aktami w poniedziałek.

– To otwarta sprawa. Musisz przyjść do Yardu i obejrzeć akta osobiście. Jak rozumiem, nie masz nic przeciwko dalszej opiece nad ptaszkiem? Tylko zajmuj się nim dobrze – jeśli twoje przeczucie jest słuszne, masz do czynienia z dowodem zbrodni.

John odchrząknął.

– Nie przejmuj się – powiedział do Lestrade'a. – Powinieneś go z nim zobaczyć. Ten ptak spędza więcej czasu na nim niż w pudełku, przytulają się jak...

– Powaga? – Lestrade uśmiechnął się. – Przytulają?

Sherlock prychnął.

– Nie ma żadnego _przytulania_. Staram się jedynie zapewnić stworzeniu odpowiednią ciepłotę otoczenia. Naturalnym środowiskiem dla _agapornis_ są subtropiki, tymczasem marcowa temperatura w Londynie waha się...

– Zrób zdjęcia – poprosił Lestrade Johna, którzy wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

* * *

Sherlock wciąż spędzał nieprawdopodobną ilość czasu zajmując się ich nowym pierzastym współlokatorem. Kupił mu nawet odpowiednią klatkę, choć John nie był pewien, w jakim celu – papużka i tak spędzała większość czasu na detektywie. Jeździła na jego ramieniu, podjadała okruszki z talerza, piła wodę ze szklanki – raz nawet wpadając do środka, ku własnemu oburzeniu i rozbawieniu Sherlocka. Była, no cóż, urocza, nawet jeśli niekoniecznie mieściła się w standardach higieny Johna; na pewno nie wypadała gorzej od przeprowadzanych zwykle w mieszkaniu biologiczno-chemicznych eksperymentów, których ilość znacznie zresztą spadła. Byłaby jeszcze ładniejsza, gdyby wyrosło jej więcej dorosłych piórek: na razie wciąż wyglądała dość mizernie, z paroma kolorowymi plamkami wyłaniającymi się spod marmurkowego puszku.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że ten śmieszny mały ogryzek może być przyczyną dwóch morderstw? – spytał John. – Nie mów mi tylko, że ma wole wypełnione diamentami, albo coś w tym stylu. – Nie przepadał za tym stworzeniem, co nie oznaczało, że miał ochotę widzieć, jak jest krojone w poszukiwaniu kradzionych dóbr.

– Wyobraźnia cię ponosi, John – odparł lekceważąco Sherlock.

– Czyli co? Spowodował jakiś domowy spór? Miłośnicy kontra hejterzy ptaszków? Uch. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jakiś schemat. Nie mógłbyś... nie wiem, nauczyć toto mówić, żeby powtórzyło ostatnie słowa ofiary?

Sherlock posłał mu Spojrzenie.

– Żart – powiedział John. – To był żart. Miał być. Wiem, że ten gatunek nie mówi, poinformowałeś mnie o tym.

– Nie wiesz zupełnie nic o niczym, prawda? – odezwał się Sherlock, wyraźnie w stronę ptaszka, chociaż John nie był pewien, do którego z nich rzeczywiście mówi. – Sprawdzenie rejestrów z telefonu i e-maili ofiary byłoby znacznie bardziej pomocne – mówił dalej. – Pójdę dzisiaj do Yardu i zobaczę, co uda mi się ustalić. Ale obawiam się, że te dane, których potrzebuję do rozwiązania sprawy, jeszcze nie istnieją.

John zdecydował, że nie da mu satysfakcji i nie spyta, o co chodzi. _Tak czy inaczej_, przypomniał sobie, _papuga w mieszkaniu jest zdecydowanie łatwiejsza do zniesienia niż znudzony Sherlock._

– Kup więcej prosa w tym sklepie zoologicznym obok chirurgii – zażądał Holmes, kiedy John szykował się do wyjścia. – I jakiś dobry preparat do czyszczenia dywanów.

Odrobinę łatwiejsza do zniesienia. Chyba.

* * *

Poprzednia właścicielka ptaszka, Lily Cameron – lat dwadzieścia dziewięć, narodowość amerykańska – okazała się nieosiągalna. Żadnego komputera, żadnych znanych adresów e-mailowych ani, generalnie, wirtualnej osobowości. Nawet telefonu komórkowego.

– Ale to... niezwykłe – powiedział Sherlock, przeglądając akta, które pokazał mu Lestrade. – To więcej niż nieprawdopodobne, niemal niewiarygodne. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym od razu? Miejsce zbrodni jest czyste, będę musiał opierać się na samych przypuszczeniach, bez żadnych podstaw poza żałosnymi próbami zrobienia dokumentacji przez tych idiotów z departamentu... a ciało? Powiedz mi, że nadal macie ciało.

– Nie mamy – odparł Lestrade, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – No co? Nie sądziliśmy, że sprawa zyska uwagę wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa. Pojedyncza ofiara, oczywista przyczyna śmierci, podejrzany w areszcie... Poza tym nie spędzam swoich tygodni roboczych rozglądając się specjalnie za sprawami, które mogłyby cię zabawić, tylko dlatego, że akurat ci się nudzi. Mam własne problemy na głowie. Proszę, przejrzyj raport koronera, jest w miarę zrozumiały.

Sherlock zerknął na dokument, po czym rzucił go na biurko ze zdegustowanym prychnięciem.

– Cóż, lubisz wyzwania, czyż nie? – zagaił wesoło Lestrade. – A jak tam ptaszek? Macie dla niego jakieś imię?

– Nie nadaję _imion_ dowodom w sprawie. Co z podejrzanym? Nadal w śpiączce, nadal niezidentyfikowany? Jeśli zajdą jakieś zmiany, daj mi znać natychmiast. Dokładnie to mam na myśli: _natychmiast_.

– Tak, tak, dam ci znać – zapewnił go Lestrade. _Ma słabość do ptaków, kto by pomyślał?_ stwierdził z rozbawieniem, kiedy Sherlock wypadł z gabinetu. _Może przypomina mu babcię? To, i pewnie lekko zwariował z nudów. Wszystko z tym facetem musi być takie dramatyczne... prędzej czy później nauczy się, że istnieją kompletnie banalne sprawy morderstw, równie nudne, jakie wydają się na początku._

Zaledwie dwie noce później, tuż po swoim zwykłym wieczornym joggingu w parku, Lestrade został zaatakowany.

* * *

– Ptyś – zaproponował John. – Tweety. Puszek?

Usiłował sprowokować Sherlocka do nazwania papużki, mając nadzieję, że jeśli wymyśli coś naprawdę okropnego, detektyw poczuje się zmuszony do tego, żeby wybrać jakieś imię – chociażby po to, żeby John przestał nazywać ją Ogryzkiem albo Pączusiem.

Na razie mu się nie udało, ale nie poddawał się, zerkając na Sherlocka od czasu do czasu i zauważając z satysfakcją, że detektyw zaczyna zaciskać zęby. W końcu się złamie.

– Wiem. Idealne, idealne, o mój Boże, genialne. Gotowy? Nie, nie, zaczekaj, uwaaaga... _Pan Cheepers_!

Sherlock odchylił głowę do tyłu, zacisnął powieki i wydał z siebie długie, wyraźnie zdegustowane westchnięcie.

– Lilian – oświadczył wreszcie. – Nazywaj ją Lilian, jeśli już jakoś musisz. Proszę. Zadowolony?

– Ja... och. W porządku – powiedział John, zaskoczony nagłym sukcesem. – Niech będzie Lilian. Czekaj, czy to od Lily? Lily Cameron, ofierze morderstwa? Sam nie wiem, czy to bardziej urocze, czy makabryczne.

– Absolutnie nie – odparł Sherlock. W tym samym momencie rozległ się długi i natrętny dzwonek do drzwi. Detektyw zerwał się za nogi i poszedł otworzyć, wdzięczny za pretekst do zmiany tematu. Minutę później z dołu rozległo się:

– John! John, potrzebuję cię!

Krzyk za każdym razem podnosił Johnowi poziom adrenaliny, mimo że słyszał go setki razy i doskonale wiedział, że może oznaczać wszystko, od _Właśnie poważnie oparzyłem się kwasem i wymagam natychmiastowej opieki medycznej_ do _Skończyło się masło do tostów_.

Dzisiaj, najwyraźniej, oznaczało _Lestrade wykrwawia się na śmierć na naszym progu_.

– Zamknijcie się, obaj – powiedział John, kiedy zbiegł na dół i ocenił prędko sytuację. – Sherlock, odsuń się, zaraz go udusisz. W zasadzie to idź na górę, idź! Przynieś apteczkę i czyste ręczniki. Lestrade, siadaj – tak, tutaj, przecież widzę, że nie jest "w porządku". Cały jesteś we krwi, i to głównie twojej, z tego co widzę po szyi. Masz jakieś inne rany?

– Nie,_ naprawdę_ nic mi nie jest, to tylko draśnięcie – zapewniał Lestrade, ale wydawało się, że usiadł na podłodze z ulgą, unosząc brodę, żeby John mógł obejrzeć lepiej jego szyję. – Skurwiel miał nóż...

– Cicho – przerwał mu John. – Potem będziesz się tylko musiał powtarzać. Spokojnie, złap oddech, masz puls jak rakieta. Co ty zrobiłeś, przybiegłeś tu? Z otwartą raną na szyi? Gratulacje, bardzo mądrze.

– Bardzo mądrze – zgodził się Sherlock, zbiegając w dół z apteczką i naręczem ręczników. – Poprowadziłeś ich prosto do nas. Świetnie. Nie będziemy musieli ich szukać. – John obrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Sherlock mówi z sarkazmem, ale detektyw wydawał się autentycznie ucieszony.

– Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – odpowiedział sucho Lestrade. – Może mógłbyś odwdzięczyć się tłumacząc mi, kim są _oni_ i dlaczego są tak zdesperowani, żeby ukraść cholerną papugę nieżyjącej kobiety?

– Może po tym, jak oczyścimy i zabandażujemy tę ranę, co? – odezwał się John. – Chyba, że wolisz pojechać na ostry dyżur, na szwy i transfuzję? No naprawdę, dla mnie to bez różnicy.

Lestrade przeniósł spojrzenie na Sherlocka.

– Zawsze robi takie zamieszanie?

– Nie zawsze – odparł Sherlock. – Z tobą jakoś wyjątkowo. To krępujące, ale w tej sprawie muszę się niejako zgodzić – wyglądasz alarmująco. Lepiej pozwól mu działać.

* * *

Trzydzieści minut później Lestrade – opatrzony, umyty i ubrany w kiepsko dopasowane, pożyczone ubrania – pomagał Johnowi dokończyć wyszperane w lodówce resztki jedzenia na wynos. Sherlock przechadzał się obok okna, a papużka – Lilian – trzepotała dziko skrzydełkami. Detektyw podszedł i wydobył ją z klatki, gładząc odruchowo puchatą szyję. Ptaszek zaćwierkał i zamknął oczka, ocierając się dziobem o dłoń detektywa.

– Powiedz mi przynajmniej – zaczął Lestrade – że nie wiedziałeś, że zostanę zaatakowany. Bo jakieś małe ostrzeżenie byłoby naprawdę uprzejme z twojej strony.

– Nie wiedziałem – zapewnił Sherlock. – Aczkolwiek nie jestem zupełnie zaskoczony. Przypuszczałem zresztą, że jeśli dojdzie do bójki, i tak sobie poradzisz, co właśnie nam udowodniłeś. Poza tym nie chcieli cię zabić ani bardzo poważnie zranić, raczej przestraszyć; na tyle, żebyś podał informację, gdzie przebywa ptak. Ale spodziewałem się, że zostaniemy wcześniej ostrzeżeni – na przykład anonimowymi pytaniami na temat sprawy, na posterunku albo w szpitalu.

Lestrade odchrząknął.

– Właściwie... - zaczął.

Sherlock zatrzymał się. Przestał też głaskać Lilian, która wyskrzeczała protest i dziobnęła go w kciuk, domagając się kontynuowania pieszczot.

– Kiedy? – spytał ostro. – Kto? Powiedz mi.

– Dzisiaj, późnym popołudniem. Chciałem zadzwonić do ciebie po tym, jak wrócę z joggingu. Dokładnie to, o czym mówisz: anonimowy telefon do szpitala, z pytaniem, w jakim stanie jest mężczyzna pod ich opieką. Rozmówca rozłączył się, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył sprawdzić, skąd dzwoni. Czyli wiesz, kim są ci ludzie?

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Sherlock. – Nie znam ich tożsamości. Aczkolwiek przypuszczam, że zarówno napastnik, jak i anonimowy rozmówca mają coś wspólnego z dwoma mężczyznami siedzącymi w niebieskim Lexusie zaparkowanym na ulicy. Nie patrz przez okno – dodał ostro, kiedy John stanął na nogi. – Czekają na coś. Albo na wsparcie, albo na zgaszenie świateł na noc, żeby mogli spróbować włamać się do środka. Mają zamiar...

Dłonie Lestrade'a powędrowały do kieszeni pożyczonych spodni.

– Nie mam mojej legitymacji!

– Nie? – Sherlock usadził Lilian na ramieniu, po czym podszedł do biurka i poszperał chwilę w szufladzie. – Ach. Proszę, tu jest jedna – powiedział, rzucając ją Lestrade'owi.

– Jesteś niereformowalny – oświadczył inspektor. – Powinienem użyć jej teraz, żeby cię aresztować. I ciebie też, doktorze Watson – dodał, podnosząc głos. – Mam silne przeczucie, że nie dlatego kierujesz się na górę, że nagle zachciało ci się umyć zęby. Jeśli zobaczę u ciebie pewien konkretny przedmiot, niezależnie od okoliczności będę zmuszony wyciągnąć konsekwencje.

John uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Och? – powiedział. – Cóż. W takim razie mam nadzieję, że nie zajdzie potrzeba użycia mojej... szczoteczki. – Zniknął na schodach.

* * *

– Ale_ dlaczego_? – odezwał się Lestrade, kiedy John znowu pojawił się w salonie. – Tego właśnie nie pojmuję: do czego potrzebują tego nieszczęsnego ptaka?

– Podsumujmy, co wiemy na temat ofiary – zaproponował Sherlock. – Mamy czas. Wątpię, żeby nasi złodzieje wykonali jakikolwiek ruch przed północą. Lily Cameron. Zgodnie z aktami, które mi pokazałeś, przyjechała do Londynu w 2005 roku, z wizą au pair. Od tamtego czasu nieźle sobie radziła ze zdobywaniem kolejnych – ale aktualna miała się przedawnić już w tym miesiącu, czyli wyraźnie kończyło jej się szczęście.

– I pieniądze – dodał Lestrade. – Rodzice mieli dość utrzymywania jej, sześć miesięcy temu ucięli dostęp do funduszy. Których wcześniej i tak nie było wiele.

– I powiedziałeś, że w mieszkaniu nie było niczego wartościowego – wtrącił John. – Nawet komputera. Wygląda na to, że była kompletnie spłukana.

– A jednak od czasu opuszczenia Stanów udało jej się sporo podróżować – mówił dalej Sherlock. – Meksyk w 2006, Costa Rica w 2007 i 2008, południowa Afryka w zeszłym roku, zupełnie niedawno odwiedziła Malawi. Wszystkie podróże opłacone gotówką. Całkiem sugestywny schemat, czyż nie? Jeśli dodamy do tego fakt, że była bardzo ostrożna przy przeprowadzaniu transakcji, żadnych rejestrów, e-maili...

Lestrade pokręcił głową.

– Widzę, do czego zmierzasz. Też o tym myśleliśmy na początku, ale jej mieszkanie było czyste: żadnych narkotyków, żadnych dóbr, żadnej gotówki. Chyba, że już dostarczyła towar, a spór wybuchł przy ustalaniu zapłaty. To najbardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz, ale bez żadnych dowodów na kontakt z osobami z zewnątrz...

– Przypuśćmy, że nie dostarczyła towaru – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Przypuśćmy, że został w mieszkaniu?

John i Lestrade spojrzeli na niego. Potem na Lilian. Potem na siebie.

– Przecież to najzwyklejszy domowy zwierzak – zaprotestował Lestrade.

Sherlock posłał mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

– Doprawdy, Lestrade, wiem, że twój zmysł obserwacji nie jest najlepszy, ale nie przypuszczałem, że jesteś _ślepy_. Aczkolwiek przyznaję, że do niedawna sam nie miałem stuprocentowej pewności. Przyjrzałeś się w ogóle tej papudze, odkąd pojawiłeś się u nas dziś wieczorem?

– Trochę trudno się przyjrzeć, jak trzymasz ją praktycznie za koszulą – poskarżył się Lestrade. Sherlock westchnął i wydobył ptaka zza kołnierza, sadzając go na kolanie inspektora.

– Proszę – oznajmił. – Widzisz?

– Widzę co? Zwykła, ładna mała papużka. Ciemniejszy odcień pomarańczy wokół dzioba, niż normalnie, ale... och. No cóż, to jest dość nietypowe.

– Czyli _widzisz to_. – Sherlock wydawał się zadowolony. – Doskonale. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, to jedyna rzecz, która łączyła ze sobą fakty, ale spędziłem tak dużo czasu przyglądając się dowodowi, że nie byłem pewien, czy mogę ufać własnym obserwacjom. A John jest bezużyteczny, oczywiście...

– Oczywiście – przerwał John. – Bezużyteczny. Całkowicie. Przydaje się tylko do parzenia herbaty. No, i okazjonalnego łatania ran kłutych.

– Bezużyteczny przy ptakach – poprawił się Sherlock. – Oczywiście, wiesz, że nie miałem na myśli... Przestań nudzić, John, przez ciebie znowu straciłem wątek.

– Chciałbyś mi to wyjaśnić? – spytał John Lestrade'a. – Skoro jesteś mniej bezużyteczny ode mnie w rozwiązywaniu ornitologicznych tajemnic? Jako że najwyraźniej jesteśmy oblężeni przez uzbrojonych bandytów, a obawiam się, że pan Dramatyczna Dedukcja dopiero się rozgrzewa.

– Faktycznie chodzi o ptaka – powiedział mu Lestrade. – Och, Boże. To nie jest zwykła papużka nierozłączka, prawda?

– _Agapornis lilianae_ – oświadczył Holmes. – Umaszczeniem bardzo przypomina _roseicollis_, ale rasa pochodząca z Malawi w toku dojrzewania nabiera bardzo charakterystycznych białych kręgów wokół oczu...

– Ofiara była przemytnikiem papug? – John nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Czy to jest w ogóle dochodowe? Tylko dlatego, że ma jakieś białe kręgi wokół oczu...

Lestrade jęknął.

– Niektóre z tych afrykańskich ras są bardzo rzadkie, niezwykle trudne do wyhodowania w niewoli – wyjaśnił. – Zwłaszcza w chłodnym klimacie. Hodowcy ptaków zapłaciliby tysiące funtów za zdrowy młody okaz. To może być najwięcej warta papuga w Londynie, a ja tak po prostu ją wam oddałem!

– Cóż, rozchmurz się – powiedział Sherlock, zabierając najwięcej wartą papugę w Londynie z kolan inspektora i wkładając z powrotem do klatki, wystarczająco szybko, żeby uchronić Lestrade'a przed koniecznością pożyczenia drugiej pary spodni. – Ostatecznie, była w dobrych rękach... moich, bo John już pod koniec drugiego dnia ucieszyłby się bardziej z oglądania jej na stole do sekcji. A przy odrobinie szczęścia, będziesz odpowiedzialny za schwytanie dwóch mężczyzn, którzy mogą cię doprowadzić do szajki przemytników zwierząt. A teraz, czy możemy zgasić światła i zachęcić ich do akcji?

* * *

Niedoszli złodzieje ptaków okazali się niemal żenująco łatwi do pokonania. Najgorszą częścią było oczekiwanie w pogrążonym w mroku mieszkaniu. Tak, jak przypuszczał Sherlock, złodzieje włamali się tuż po północy, wybijając szybę w oknie 221C. Wyraźnie spodziewali się, że znajdą w lokalu rannego inspektora i właścicielkę domu – Martę Hudson – zaspaną i przerażoną; byli nieźle zaskoczeni, kiedy zamiast tego wpadli w głównym holu na trzech rozbudzonych i wyraźnie oczekujących na nich mężczyzn. Jeden z bandytów zmierzył spojrzeniem Sherlocka i rzucił się w jego stronę, uznając go za najłatwiejszy cel, ale John przesunął się do przodu.

– Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu – poradził włamywaczowi. – Najwyraźniej nie masz pojęcia, w co się pakujesz.

Lestrade uciekł spojrzeniem, udając nagłe zainteresowanie gablotką, w której pani Hudson trzymała jakieś drobiazgi. Kiedy z powrotem obrócił głowę, Sherlock przyciskał jednego z mężczyzn do ściany, podczas gdy drugi leżał na ziemi, przygwożdżony kolanem Johna. Nie zostało mu nic do roboty, poza aresztowaniem włamywaczy i wezwaniem ekipy policyjnej.

– Twoja szczoteczka musi wyglądać bardzo przekonująco – powiedział Johnowi.

– To z przydziału wojskowego – zgodził się Sherlock, przytrzymując swojego złodzieja, który próbował jeszcze walczyć. – Chociaż ośmielę się twierdzić, że poradzilibyśmy sobie bez niej. Czuję się nieco urażony; nasi złodzieje najwyraźniej nigdy o mnie nie słyszeli. Nie mogą być w biznesie zbyt długo.

Pani Hudson wybrała ten moment, żeby pojawić się w progu, w jednej ręce ściskając plisowany kołnierzyk szlafroka, a w drugiej kij do golfa.

– Znowu? _Och, chłopcy_! Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie rozbili okna na dole? Może następnym razem po prostu zostawimy je otwarte?

* * *

– Morderca Lily Cameron wybudził się ze śpiączki i został aresztowany – oznajmił Sherlock kilka dni później, kiedy John wrócił z pracy. – Najwyraźniej jest bardzo chętny, żeby wszystko wyśpiewać. Nadal interesuje cię ta sprawa?

– Co... a, jasne, że mnie interesuje! Co ma do powiedzenia? – John odsunął sobie krzesło.

– Nic, co nie było już absolutnie oczywiste. Twierdzi, że spór wybuchł przy ustalaniu płatności. Panna Cameron chciała za ptaka więcej, niż umówili się na początku; pokłócili się i dziewczyna zagroziła, że znajdzie innego kupca. Jego wersja wydarzeń: wyciągnął nóż tylko po to, żeby jej pogrozić, ale zaatakowała go, więc dźgnął ją w ramach samoobrony. Nie wyjaśnił, czemu musiał włamać się do mieszkania, żeby "ustalić płatności", ale całość może być w sumie prawdą. Brzmi wystarczająco banalnie.

John podrapał się po brodzie.

_– Nie wiesz?_

– Nigdy nie widziałem miejsca zbrodni, ciała ani podejrzanego – zauważył Sherlock. – Jestem pewny, że gdybym chciał, dowiedziałbym się bardzo szybko, ale to nie ma teraz większego znaczenia.

– Raczej nie. A co z Lilian?

– Jest rzadkim ptakiem – powiedział Sherlock, otwierając klatkę. Papużka zaćwierkała i wskoczyła ochoczo na jego dłoń. – Jak już wiemy, samica – bardzo cenny okaz. Panna Cameron przebadała jej DNA, wysłała wyniki potencjalnemu kupcowi. Nabrałem podejrzeń, kiedy zauważyłem, że jeden z pazurków jest odcięty. Żaden przeciętny właściciel nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego zwyczajnej papużce nierozłączce.

– Ach, cudownie, tak. Ale miałem na myśli, czy możesz ją zatrzymać?

– Oczywiście, że nie mogę jej zatrzymać – odparł Sherlock. – Nigdy nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Posiadanie jej jest nielegalne, została zabrana z naturalnego środowiska jeszcze jako jajko, należy do... och, do rządu Malawi, jak sądzę.

– Ale chyba nie wypuszczą jej na wolność, prawda? – spytał z niepokojem John. – Została oswojona! No, prawie.

– Nie sądzę. – Sherlock nie wydawał się przejęty. – Pójdzie do zoo, albo do jakiegoś rezerwatu. Są ludzie, którzy zajmują się takimi sprawami, pracownicy rządowi, wolontariusze, nie wiem.

– Ale ona jest przywiązana do _ciebie_! – John wskazał oskarżycielsko na ptaszka, który skubał przyjaźnie palce detektywa. Sherlock gładził go odruchowo po dziobie, drugą ręką wystukując wiadomość na telefonie.

– Co? – spytał. – Wybacz, nie słuchałem. Zdaje się, że mamy nową sprawę. A Lestrade mówi, że jest już w drodze, przyjeżdża do nas odebrać ptaka. Co do mnie mówiłeś? Przywiązana? Ach. Nadal jest pisklęciem. A miałem ją ile, półtora tygodnia, dwa? Przywiąże się do kogoś innego. Wydajesz się zmartwiony, John – dodał. – Myślałem, że bardzo chętnie się pozbędziesz tego hałaśliwego, irytującego stworzenia. – Mówiąc, głaskał hałaśliwe, irytujące stworzenie z czymś, co _wyglądało_ jak najszczersza czułość. John uniósł brwi, opuścił je, po czym pokręcił głową i wyszedł z pokoju.

Lestrade pojawił się w mieszkaniu ze skruszoną miną.

– Wybacz, że muszę ją zabrać tak szybko – powiedział Sherlockowi. – Sprawa zrobiła się poważniejsza; tych dwóch facetów, których załatwiliśmy, było tylko drobną częścią szeroko działającej siatki przemytniczej, tak jak przypuszczałeś. Mamy przynajmniej trójkę innych szmuglerów egzotycznych ptaków – wszystkie zwierzaki muszą zostać poddane kwarantannie i przebadane. Mogę wykonać parę telefonów, sprawdzić, czy ktoś może się dowiedzieć, dokąd trafi twoja papuga, jak już się z tym uporamy...

– Nie trzeba – odparł Sherlock. – Jestem przekonany, że będzie pod dobrą opieką. Żegnaj, śmieszna mała istoto – powiedział Lilian, po raz ostatni gładząc papużkę po łebku. Zamknął ją z powrotem w klatce i oddał inspektorowi. Zanim Lestrade wyszedł z mieszkania, detektyw był już zajęty komputerem.

John odprowadził inspektora do drzwi.

– Jak szyja?

– Swędzi. – Lestrade odłożył ptasią klatkę, uniósł brodę i odchylił nieco bandaż, pokazując mu ranę.

– Dobrze się goi – stwierdził John. – Ale pewnie zostanie blizna.

– Kolejna do kolekcji. Powodzenia z szukaniem zajęcia dla Sherlocka. Jak on to w ogóle zniesie, utratę swojego cennego zwierzaka?

– Widziałeś go. – John wzruszył ramionami. – Już się zajmuje czym innym.

– No cóż, chyba nie myśleliśmy, że będzie po nim płakał – odparł Lestrade. – Tak czy siak, dzięki za pomoc. – Chwycił klatkę i ruszył na zewnątrz. – Do zobaczenia. I pamiętaj, szczotkuj dobrze zęby.

* * *

– Moglibyśmy kupić sobie drugiego – zasugerował John, wchodząc z powrotem do mieszkania.

– Kolejnego ptaka? – Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony. – Dobry Boże, w jakim celu?

– Wydawało się, że ją lubisz – odparł oskarżycielsko John. – Czy chodziło ci tylko o zagadkę? Ach, oczywiście, że tak. Nieważne. Co ja sobie myślałem?

– Zdenerwowało cię to? Dlaczego? Oczywiście, że lubiłem tę papugę. Przez cały czas wiedziałem, że nie będziemy mogli jej zatrzymać. Nawet, jeśli myliłbym się co do jej pochodzenia, nie mogę podejmować się dłuższej opieki nad zwierzęciem. Moja praca...

– Tak, wiem, twoja praca, oczywiście – prychnął John. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale w tym samym momencie zerknął na Sherlocka. Detektyw odruchowo sięgnął ręką do swojego kołnierza, dotykając miejsca, w którym zwykle siedziała papużka. Opuścił prędko dłoń i podszedł do okna, wyglądając pochmurnie przez szybę.

– Tęsknota na nic się nie przydaje – powiedział ze złością.

– Wiem – odparł John. – Przepraszam, to znaczy... no, przepraszam.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

– A _ty _chciałbyś mieć zwierzę? – spytał niepewnie Sherlock, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. – Mówiłeś, że lubisz psy. Jeśli byś chciał...

– Nie, nie chcę psa. – John musiał się roześmiać. – A przynajmniej... nie, nie sądzę, na pewno nie teraz. Sam powiedziałeś: po co mi zwierzak? Mam ciebie.

Sherlock prychnął pogardliwie, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech, który – jak zauważył John – nie zniknął jeszcze przez dłuższy czas.

**KONIEC**


End file.
